Kageno Jin
(Defender) |number= 4 |element=Wood |team= Raimon Dark Emperors (former) |seiyuu= Yūichi Nakamura |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_manga = Chapter 1 |debut_anime= Episode 001}} Kageno Jin (影野 仁) was a defender for Raimon. People don't usually notice him because of his dark aura. His teammates revere him, but he is always willing to help them. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"The colour of his eyes is a mystery thanks to his fringe."'' |-|IE2= *''"His ever-present fringe means his eye colour remains a mystery"'' |-|IE2 (Dark Emperors Form)= *''"His eyes are hidden by his fringe, but they're filled with darkness."'' Appearance Kageno's skin is fair. He has long, straight, light purple hair that always obscures his eyes which makes him look like a ghost. He is also one of the tallest members of the team. He wears the standard Raimon soccer uniform. Personality Kageno is very kind, quiet, and helpful but also a little gloomy, scary, and depressive. He has an eerie aura around him, and is very conscious about his presence. When many people look at him, he immediately becomes flattered. Most people are scared of him because he suddenly comes out of nowhere. Plot Season 1 Kageno joins the Raimon Soccer club because he wants his presence to be more appreciated. The team then faced a challenge from Teikoku Academy and later Occult. When Natsumi opened the secret training ground, they enter it and he and Kabeyama were shot at by a laser beam, fortunately for them, it missed. Kageno gets mentored by a member of the original Inazuma Eleven, Ukishima, who made him realize that being a reserve, and does not huddle up with others doesn't mean he isn't involved in hissatsu techniques. This realization allowed him to help Kazemaru and Gouenji master Honoo no Kazamidori . He and the team went to nationals and fought Zeus. At first it seemed one-sided because of a secret they kept that enhanced their physical abilities. Kageno and Domon used Coil Turn and Killer Slide respectively, but they both failed to steal the ball back. They eventually won and after they won the trophy, Kageno made sneaky attempts to hold the trophy. Season 2 After they fought Aliea Gakuen's Gemini Storm, Kageno was injured along with some of his teammates and was unable to join the Inazuma Caravan. Later, he and the rest of the injured members from the original Raimon team turn to the Aliea Meteorite and formed the Dark Emperors. Later, after realizing what they did was wrong, they come back to their senses. Season 3 He wasn't picked for the selection but he still trains along with the old Raimon team and cheers for Inazuma Japan. He later played in the last match between Raimon and Raimon. He was able to steal the ball from Touko, by scaring her. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 195 *'TP': 140 *'Kick': 58 *'Body': 53 *'Control': 75 *'Guard': 59 *'Speed': 53 *'Stamina': 62 *'Guts': 60 |-|GO 2:= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 133 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 59 *'Dribbling': 77 *'Block': 131 *'Catch': 59 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 95 *'Stamina': 104 *'Lucky': 98 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= *'DF Coil Turn' *'DF Ushiro no Shoumen' *'DF Kagenui' *'OF Zanzou' |-| Inazuma Eleven 2= *'DF Coil Turn' *'DF Ushiro no Shoumen' *'DF Kagenui' *'DF Kagome Kagome' |-| 2 Dark Emperors= *'SK Never Give Up' *'DF Kagenui' *'DF Kagome Kagome' *'SH Dual Strike' |-| Inazuma Eleven 3= *'OF Warp Drive' *'DF Ushiro no Shoumen' *'DF Kagenui' *'OF U Boat' |-| 3 Dark Emperors= *'SK Never Give Up' *'DF Doppelganger' *'DF Kagome Kagome' *'SH Dual Strike' GO= *'DF Twin Mixer' *'DF The Mist' *'GK Kage Tsukami' *'SK Recovery!' |-|GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'DF The Mist' *'DF Fractal House' *'GK Kage Tsukami' *'SK Recovery!' |-|GO Galaxy= *'DF The Mist' *'SK Recovery!' *'GK Kage Tsukami' *'DF Sneaking Raid' GO Strikers 2013= *'DF Coil Turn' *'GK Dual Smash' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'First Raimon' *'Dummy Emperors' Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'FF Raimon' *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Legend 2 Nensei' *'FF Raimon' Trivia *Kageno (影野) means shadow and hidden member, respectively, a reference to how he is never noticed until he speaks up, while Jin (仁) means benevolence, a reference to his kind personality. *Wraith, his last name in the dub, is a pun on his ghostly appearance. *He is usually shown with Handa Shinichi and Matsuno Kuusuke. **Handa is constantly unintentionally scared by him. **Matsuno is one of the only teammates who doesn't seem to get afraid of him. Navigation